back home
by here is my story
Summary: Dean returns to the bunker to meet Cas and Sam who previously believed him to be dead. What feeling will bloom from this event.


Storm clouds thundered over head swirling in the grey sky as small droplets of water pelted from the furious air and fell to earth. The dreary tuesday morning found a man sitting upon the concrete pathway , dark sandy hair ruffled from him constantly running his large hands through his hair. Tired ,emerald eyes glanced up and down the empty road wishing for a lone car to charge down the road as the strong wind rocked against his side. Dean winchester was not at his happiest today , then again who would be. He had just saved the world (once again) from a cause no normal person on this planet knew , and just so he could be dropped of by the 'mighty' god in the pouring rain to walk home. Not to say that he wasn't gratefull that the world didn't burn or crash, but soaking clothes wasn't exactly the thanks he was looking for.

Dean huffed in annoyance (and slight pain) before heaving himself of the sidewalk. Now all he has to do is choose a direction and hope for the best. Dean stared around him and tried to figure out where he was. Dark , gloomy trees loomed over him as a flock of black crows swarmed overhead casting dancing shadows over the ground. The place seemed familiar but he was not really the type to take in let alone remember his surroundings. Yet he was sure he knew this place it almost reminded him of... Home.

Of course, he should have noticed this earlier but with his life he was never 'really' sure.

Well now he knew where he was it was time for a walk and hopefully a hot shower when he got back to the bunker. And a fully functional sam and cas should be helpfull.

Dean had been walking for around one hour through trees and thorns before he even came across a sign of social life. A large metal door lodged into the side of a dirt mound with ruins of a abandoned castle next to it. The wind howled as it lept through the long pillars of stone , clouds rumbling as they cast darkness down upon the woods.

To most humans the sight of a mysterious castle and a hidden house would be nerve-racking but to dean it was almost comforting. A sight his eyes related to safety to family, or atleast the family he had left.

He quickly rushed forward , a harsh chuckle escaped his dry lips. He wonders how sam will react. The brothers have been throught the thick and thin ,they have had some ups and a lot of downs but earlier today was the one time where they actually said goodbye. They actually thought one of them was going to die for the last time, one of them was going to leave the other , forever.

The heavy door swung upon. A beam of amber light leaking into the darkness , two faces pale in the full moon turned towards the righteous man as he descended hurridly down the metal steps hoping to get to flat ground before he got smothered by his freinds. A young man with long,dark brown hair ran towards dean , salty water brimming his chestnut eyes threatning to overflow. Sam threw himself into Deans arms breaths escaping his body unevenly. Suddenly he pushed Dean away from his body holding him steady and observing him with a serius smile. Though happiness still shone proudly through Sams face.

"Wha-How... You're meant to be dead!" Sam finnaly gushed.

"I should have expected this by now but-"

"Well, Sammy, let's just say i'm a pretty damn good therapist, especially when my patients are god and literall darkness. Right now I believe there of on a family holiday"

Dean cracked a smile as sam rushed of muttering something about getting congratulation pie from the shop .

A man the same age as dean stood there staring at Dean, confusion prominent on his face. Diamond eyes swirling with emotion as pearly white teeth bit his bottom lip. Blue tie hanging loosely of his white button down and beige trenchcoat covering him.

"Cas, are you alrigh-"

Suddenly Dean found him self enveloped in cas's sand trenchcoat. His lips bashing into deans, arms wrapped tightly around him wishing for Dean to never leave again.

Deans face rushed with blush as Cas stepped back embarrassment plain in his face.

Castiel turned to run, fear of rejection flooding his head. A hand clasped down on his arm spinning him around to meet Deans arms. Dean buried his head into Cas's neck taking a breath of relief as security raced through his body.

"I love you too Cas"

Green eyes met blue as happiness weaved itself around them.

Cas knew there was always a risk of him loosing Dean but he found himself falling more and more in love. Dean wasn't leaving anytime soon, not on his watch.

Cas was never certain on many things but if there was one thing he had to rely on it would be that the Winchesters would always find a way. There way.


End file.
